Kalliroe Kima Jackson
by Chazaq
Summary: "hello?" "Percy get over here now. As in RIGHT NOW!" "Whoa hold on Annabeth what is it? I'm at work." "It's time. And the little one isn't waiting for daddy to arrive." I gasp as my eyes widen, "you mean as in its time it's time. Like hospital time?" She chuckles slightly the gasps in pain, "yes seaweed brain now get here I can't drive."


Percy:

I'm sitting at work having a lovely converstion with the dolphins at my lab when I hear my phone go off.

"hello?"

"Percy get over here now. As in RIGHT NOW!"

"Whoa hold on Annabeth what is it? I'm at work."

"It's time. And the little one isn't waiting for daddy to arrive."

I gasp as my eyes widen, "you mean as in its time it's time. Like hospital time?"

She chuckles slightly the gasps in pain, "yes seaweed brain now get here I can't drive."

I run out of the office hearing a congrats from the dolphins.

**A speedy drive later**

"Annabeth! Annabeth! I'm here where are you!?"

"In the bedroom hurry"

I walk in to see her on the floor holding her stomach in pain.

"Come on babe I'll help you up."

**An even speedier drive later**

Percy:

I was waiting in the… well the waiting room. Soon a nurse arrived said

"She is ready you may come in now."

I entered the room she sat there as beautiful as ever and red-faced from the pain. She looked up and gave me a small half smile saying "Don't leave again please. Stay by my side and... Gah!… Hold my hand."

I nod stupidly not even able to think as the magnitude of what's about to happen fill my mind. Numb I walk over and take her hand.

Another thing I forgot to mention is that we don't know the gender. We want it to be a surprise. But we have an idea for a girl and a boy. Now it's just a matter of waiting and seeing who our precious baby is.

**A few screaming hours later**

I smiled as I looked down at our baby girl.

"You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen besides your mother. And I love you just as much. And just as I protect your mother I shall never let anything happen to you. I'll fight every monster and titan there is for you're my little love. I would fight through hell again for you little girl. I am your father. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, strongest demigod alive. But to you I will be daddy, and father, protector and healer, and I hope your best friend. Kalliroe Kima Jackson."

Annabeth:

I smiled looking at my husband. He was lost in our little girls eyes. I saw him whispering to her faintly making out what he said. I smiled and a tear slid down my cheek at his words. They were beautiful, but more than that they were true. I knew that my baby and I were safe.

We have named her Kalliroe Kima Jackson. Kalliroe means beautiful flow, while Kima means wave. For our daughter was our beautiful wave in the ocean of her father and I.

Percy walked over slowly settled her in my arms. And I gasped. She was beautiful. Blonde princess curls on her head, with sea green eyes. Deep sea green eyes with an intelligence behind them that surprised me. She had her father's nose and my ears. She was the perfect mix of both of us. Absolutely beautiful.

**Three days later**

Percy:

We were sitting at home on the couch with the baby in my arms when we heard a knock at the door. I quickly got up and answered the door to be greeted with my father and Annabeths mother, the deities. They entered and sat down on the opposite couch.

Poseidon looked down at the baby in my eyes and looked to me for permission. I nodded placed her in his arms. He looked down in awe and admiration of her. "She has your eyes Percy. Well our eyes. My gods she is beautiful. Well done my girl" he directs at Annabeth as she blushes, "I don't have much time but I will be back in a few months and plan on spending the day with her. But before that I think she needs one more thing from her father and I in her."

With that he looked down and blew on her face. Out seeped a green mist that smelled of the ocean, it circled her face and I disappeared.

"I've gifted her with your abilities Percy in the water. She won't be destroying any volcanoes. But water will heal her and she will breathe underwater and not get wet unless she wants to. You will be able to Percy till she is old enough to control it herself. She will also always be welcome at my palace. Oh! And one more thing, this is from Tyson. He'll be visiting soon." It was a small celestial bronze trident necklace. "This will allow you to track her if anything happens. I love you my boy. Good job. She's beautiful."

With that he handed Kalli to her grandmother and disappeared in a flash.

Athena looked down with the same look, but also there was pride in it. She looked up smiling at Annabeth. "Well done my child. She is the most precious thing I've ever beheld since your birth my dear. And Percy I've always had my doubts… still do. But here, here you did a good job."

Blushing I looked down as I saw Athena smile at Kalli and make faces as she giggled.

"well I shan't be outdone by barnacle beard with a gift to the newborn, so here you go my dear, your mothers intellect and a promise that I shall always help with your school work if you call." With that she sprinkled a golden dust over Kalli causing her to sneeze. My heart fluttered at the cute sound.

"Thank you Athena. It means a lot."

"Oh quiet Perseus before I regret it."

"Mom thank you for everything. We really mean it. Thanks."

"Not a problem my dear, keep her safe she is important for the future of Olympus."

And with that she was gone after placing the baby in Annabeths arms.

We looked at each other and smiled. Kalli then yawned loudly and we chuckled.

"Let's all go take a nap seaweed brain." Annabeth said leading me to the bedroom. Laying Kallie in between us we lay down and soon all three of us were asleep.


End file.
